


one step forward

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blues' Core Problems, blues takes a walk and gets sad, caring about your problematic brother, falling through windows because youre too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Blues has nowhere to go but ends up somewhere familiar





	one step forward

Blues stumbled over the a crack in the sidewalk as he trudged through the city in the rain. 

Normally the robot would be back at the fortress, spending the night away from everyone in his cramped room. But as of that night-he was no longer affiliated with Wily and his cohorts. 

Blues snapped. 

He didn’t know why. But after thinking over everything he’d done, all the things his brother told him, the look on his sister’s face when he’d-

He didn’t want this anymore. He left-storming out in a fit of rage, yelling about all the horrible things he couldn’t stand to be a part of any more. And that’s when he learned he was dying again. 

Wily’s final act against him. His nuclear core. Blues could feel it now. Now that no one was maintaining it. The way it thrummed and burned in his chest. One day it would go out, and him along with it. 

His shield dragged behind him, collecting rainwater as he shambled along the city streets until he reached the outskirts. He wanted to be far away. Far away from Wily, from society, from everybody. It was fitting he supposed. He spent so much of his life alone, as an outsider. He might as well die as one too. 

He kept walking as he reached the dense forest surrounding the city. Still not far enough. He was almost in a trance-going as far as his legs would take him. And by how sluggishly he was moving, he guessed they wouldn’t take him much further. 

He tripped over a branch. He landed face first. Hard. His core crackled inside him. He hissed and curled up on his side, clutching his chest. He wanted it to go away, the terrible ache that consumed him. But this was his fault. He let this happen. He deserved whatever pain he got. 

He probably would have stayed that way if it weren’t for the rain. 

With great difficulty, he heaved himself off the ground, one hand over his core, the other dragging his shield. His visor wasn’t doing him any favors, making it harder to navigate in what was already a dark forest at night. But he continued anyway. Still not far enough. 

He dragged himself into a clearing. He stood there for a moment, almost dazed, until he recognized where he was. His core skipped a beat. 

Light Labs. 

He stepped back for a moment. He couldn’t be here-shouldn’t be here. It was wrong. He burned this place down. His old home. His father's home. He wasn’t welcome here. 

And yet, he shakily stepped forward, dropping his shield as he approached the building. His core hammered inside of him as he scaled the wall. What was he doing? Rock would probably kill him the second he saw him. Part of him hoped for that. 

He reached the top floor and sat on the roof for a moment. Of all the places he wasn’t welcome-this was the where he wasn’t welcome most. The look of hatred in his brothers eyes still bore into him. Some nights he couldn’t sleep. He peered into the window behind him.

Rock and Roll’s room. 

Oh god-he really shouldn’t be here. He didn’t know what time it was, but the lights were still on and neither of his siblings were there. He couldn’t stay there. He had to leave before they came back. He quickly moved to stand up, but slipped on the collecting rainwater. 

He fell into the window with a loud crash. 

He heard footsteps outside the door. Oh god. He attempted to sit up, but his body ached and his core burned. He barely sat up before he felt his core pulse and he hissed in pain, collapsing back onto the pile of broken glass. Well, whatever happens next, he probably deserves it. The door opened. 

There was a gasp. 

“Y-you,” his brother’s voice. He could hear the contempt seeping through it. 

“What are you-why are you here..?” His sister. He still remembers the relief that filled him when he learned she was alive. 

“I don’t-I don’t know..,” he choked out. His helmet muffled the pain in his voice, but from the state he was in he guessed they could tell it was obvious. He heard one of them approach him. He tensed, and attempted to quickly get up again, but failed and felt the glass stab into his back. 

Careful hands removed his helmet. It was Roll. She looked concerned. 

“Are you hurt?” Why was she-?

“N-no-“ he managed. 

“Why are you on the floor then? You can barely move-“ Rock approached slowly. They both knelt beside him.

“It’s-I’m fine...I just need to...collect myself…I’m-I shouldn’t be here-” He attempted to sit up a third time, until he felt the ache in his core worsen. He couldn’t hide his pained groan. 

Careful hands propped him up, before simply lifting him and placing him in one of the beds. He hissed and curled up. 

“What-why are you…?” Rock and Roll looked at each other. He half expected them to throw him back out the window. 

“You’re our brother,” Roll began. Rock nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah-and...we know you’ve done a lot of...bad stuff-but you’re still our brother. We want to help you.” Blues felt tears in his eyes. 

“But-I hurt you…” he didn’t deserve their kindness. He’d feel better if they hated him. The way they should. Their kindness just made him more guilty. 

“Yeah but...you’ve helped us too-I think we can-we can try to start over,” Rock looked hopeful. Roll equally so.

“I don’t-you shouldn’t-I don’t deserve that…” how could they think...after everything he’d done...they should just leave him in the rain to die. Roll sighed. 

“Well...someday you might. Rock, can you start cleaning up? I’m gonna try to get all the glass out.”  
Rock nodded and started cleaning up the remains of the broken window. Roll approached him carefully. 

“Could you turn over? I’m going to remove the glass.” There was no resentment in her eyes. Just concern. Concern for her scared, stupid brother. 

“Why are you-“ 

“I already told you-now come on-I doubt it’s comfortable to have shards of glass in your back.”  
He didn’t know why, but he listened. Roll, with careful hands, removed as much of the glass as she could. He winced as she pulled out one of the bigger shards, but otherwise he was starting to feel somewhat better. 

Rock finished cleaning up all the glass. 

“That should do it. Maybe we could just leave the curtain over it for now…” 

“That’s probably fine. We could always say you and Rush broke it. Wouldn’t be the first time…” Rock laughed a bit. 

“You’re not-you won’t tell him it was me…?” They turned back to him. 

“We know it’s...complicated between you two. We won’t say anything until you feel more comfortable,” Rock said. The way he looked at him. It was completely different from the way he used to. He curled up on the bed. His core wasn’t festering as much anymore. 

“I-thank you...you really shouldn’t-“ Roll shook her head. 

“Just-get some rest. You can leave in the morning if you want. We won’t say anything.” This was-he didn’t know what to say. 

Rock walked to the far wall and turned off the light. His core gave a faint glow in the dark. Neither said anything about it. 

“Goodnight,” they both said. He couldn’t understand. They were so quick to forgive. How easily they forgot everything he’d done. Every way he’d ruined their lives. 

He curled up on the bed. He was exhausted. He felt broken. But his siblings somehow let him stay despite everything. Maybe...he could earn their forgiveness. Maybe someday he could make up for all the trouble he’d caused. He would try. He would certainly try. 

“Night…” he mumbled, before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still working on all that other stuff but i just really wanted to write this at like 1 am and then i did


End file.
